The invention relates to a high-pressure discharge lamp provided with a discharge vessel with a ceramic wall and provided with a bimetal element which rests against the wall of the discharge vessel in the cold state of the lamp and which is remote from the wall of the discharge vessel during lamp operation, said discharge vessel being enclosed with intervening space by an outer bulb, in which space a solid-state getter is provided near the discharge vessel.
A lamp of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph is known from EP-A-0453652.
The term "ceramic wall" in the present description and Claims is understood to denote a wall of gastight translucent crystalline metal oxide, for example, monocrystalline such as sapphire, or polycrystalline such as gastight sintered Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 and yttrium-aluminium garnet, as well as gastight translucent crystalline metal nitride such as, for example, AlN. In the known lamp, the solid-state getter is fastened in a pinch of the outer bulb by means of a separate pole, electrically unconnected. The lamp is constructed as a two-pinch lamp. The two-pinch version is particularly suitable for use as a floodlight. In other applications, however, such as, for example, public lighting and interior lighting, it is desirable for the lamp to be provided with a lamp cap. The manufacture of a pinch provided with an additional pole in itself has a cost-raising effect on manufacture. In the case of a lamp provided with a lamp cap, the use of a separate pole for the getter leads to the construction of a so-called three-wire mount. The use of a three-wire mount, however, was found to be very disadvantageous in practice for an efficient lamp manufacture, giving rise to considerable cost increases. In addition, the available space at the area where the mount is sealed in the outer bulb is comparatively restricted, which renders positioning and mounting of separate elements on an additional pole inconvenient.